The Male Reincarnation
by Axelpro
Summary: What if Kagome was never blessed with the Shikon Jewel, but rather the honor was bestowed upon Sota, and he was to take up the burden seven years later. Take a look as Sota journeys through the Feudal era making his own path and new companions.
1. Prologue

**Axelpro:** Well this is to give a small introduction to the new characters, I say characters because in the actual Inuyasha Sota really isn't developed too much so he is being developed here, seven years later mind you. Just a small taste of what's to come in the coming chapters.

* * *

"Thanks again sensei, for the lesson!" the boy dipped his shoulders in gratitude of the old man. The old man smiled and swung his wooden katana over his shoulders with a smile. "I'll be going home now, thanks again for letting me advance to the next level of kendo." The man's right eye's suddenly opened wide and he brought the katana down on the boy's head.

The boy had black hair that came down to his shoulders, but it was tied back in a ponytail and kept away from his hazel eyes. The paled skin on his face had a couple of smudges here and there, obviously from his extensive session. On his right cheek there was a white bandage a little bit below his eyes. He was wearing a typical white gi with a red belt signifying that he wasn't really a beginner in the arts, but he still hadn't mastered the style.

"How many times have I told you? This isn't kendo!" The boy realizing his mistake was now bowing in apology rather than gratitude.

"I'm sorry sensei, I should never have compared your sword style to that of kendo."

"You're assignment before I give you another lesson is to write the correct name of this sword style 1,000 times on as many pieces of paper as necessary. What I teach is the art of the famous swordsman of Japan's Feudal era, Daichi Kazahana. I thought you would remember that seeing as how I am his direct descendant, but it appears I was mistaken. Well you have your assignment, you are free to leave Sota." Again Sota dipped his head in gratitude for his sensei's leniency, but as he turned to leave Sota's sensei cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sensei?"

"You agreed to let my grandson, Yuta, come over for dinner." Sota's sensei beckoned another boy over. This one had a fair complexion and glistening jade green eyes. He his blonde hair seemed to betray his apparent descent as it was short and his bangs came down just shy of his green eyes. He was also wearing a gi much like Sota even down to the red belt. "Now, you two stay out of trouble."

"No problem gramps!"

"See you later sensei!" The two waved to the old man who was smiling again and they walked out of the dojo and turned the corner. "Come on, we have to see my sister real quick. She called earlier and said she had something she needed to give mom back at the house."

"I wouldn't mind seeing your sister any time of the day." Yuta was smiling as the words slide out of his mouth. Sota smirked and gave Yuta a hard nudge.

"I don't need to hear about that stuff. Besides, she's 22, there's no way she would be interested in a 15 year old like yourself." Yuta laughed a little as the approached an office building.

"Hello can I help...oh it's just you two." Just like the sentence sounded the person behind the reception desk's face rose and fell as she realized it was Sota and his good friend Yuta coming through the door.

"That's no way to greet your brother Kagome! What if I told your boss about this?" Sota had a grin on his face as he approached his sister. She had graduated high school without a problem and was working her way into the business world. She had taken the job as a secretary because she would need to meet people and make a good deal of connections before she could do anything significant, or at least that's how she explained it. She lived with her high school sweetheart Hojo. Her apartment wasn't too far from the family house next to the shrine so her room was still there, and she would stop by and have dinner with them sometime. Still she had a fairly independent life and as a result Sota didn't have to deal with her every day so everyone was happy.

"He would tell you all to leave. You would be considered disturbing me working. Now come here," she motioned and Sota approached the reception desk. Kagome placed something on the desk and pushed it towards Sota, "take it and give it to mom. Her birthday is coming up and I already have something bigger in store. It's a new phone, her current one is really old already."

Sota grabbed the present with a smile, "Thanks sis, now I won't have to buy her anything myself."

"Yeah sure, now hurry up and get out of here shrimp."

"It was nice seeing you Kagome-chan" Yuta was making big waves with his hands in order to get Kagome's attention.

"Stop kidding around Yuta, get out of here."

"Yeah yeah, just don't be late to dinner tomorrow Kagome, or I'll never forgive you." With that Sota left Kagome to get back to her work. The two made their way back to the family shrine and, more importantly, the house next to it. Sota's mother was already standing outside watering some plants that were located near the door to the house's main entrance.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, how are you doing today."

"Oh hello Yuta, your grandfather told me you were coming. Dinner's already on the fire, you two should wash up before eating."

"Okay mom, I call the upstairs shower."

"Man, you should let your guest get the better treatment."

"I don't consider a friend who has the ability to sleep in this house five out of the seven days of the week a guest. Now deal with it." Sota rushed into the house.

* * *

Dinner hadn't been too eventful, Sota and Yuta had just related what they had done that day in school, and what they had learned in the dojo. Sota sat on the ground with Yuta next to him as darkness enveloped everything around them. "You know, sometimes I just wish something interesting would happen in this place, or my life."

"I know what you mean Sota, things just get really boring here, same routine for the past two years. The worst part about it is that there is at the very least three more years until we get any real freedom."

"Yeah," as Sota looked up at the sky Yuta grinned as if he had hatched a devious plan. Suddenly Yuta looked frantic as he pointed at thin air.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Yuta was frantically pointing at thin air and Sota, obviously interested, squinted as he tried to spot the invisible object.

"What?"

"That, right there, it just went into the shrine!" Yuta scrambled to his feet and ran into the shrine with Sota hot on his tail. "Man, I think it went down the well!?" Yuta turned to Sota and shrugged, still holding the secret to his prank. Sota leaned over and looked into the well and saw nothing.

Turning back around Sota had a quizzical look on his face, "What did you see dow-"

"Hah, I got you so good!" Yuta shoved Sota backwards into the well. Using the heightened reflexes he received as a result of his training Sota was able to grab Yuta and pull him along. As they fell full speed into the well they both closed their eyes expecting the pain from the impact. When they didn't receive that pain they opened their eyes and were amazed to see that they were in a strange realm, free falling at a very slow rate.

**Ah, two meals have just come, and one of them has the Sacred Jewel Shard!? Oh this must be my lucky day, come to me my precious!**

* * *

**Axelpro:** Just the prologue so no action, but I'm hoping you have some interest in what this particular "What if?" scenario can bring to the table. The 1st chapter will be up soon, and we'll see just how Inuyasha will interact with Sota.


	2. With A Bang

**Axelpro:** It has been a while, but I was trying to think of ways to send this idea off in the right direction, and well, here it is.

* * *

Souta blinked twice and he realized he wasn't falling anymore. He was looking at the walls of the well, the dirt beneath him, and Yuta next to him. Yuta was also getting back to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked over at Souta. "I never knew the well was so deep."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Souta was on his feet by now and was feeling the wooden walls. His eyes took him to a particularly green vine, "Come on, let's get out of here." Souta grabbed the vine and started pulling himself out with Yuta close on his tail. When Souta grabbed the wooden ledge of the well he paused, "The air, it's fresh." Souta pulled himself just over the ledge. "And there's the reason behind it..." Souta was looking at vast forest with large healthy trees all around. Souta hopped out of the well and helped his good friend out as well. Yuta looked at Souta then to the trees. "You don't have to say anything Yuta, I know, I think we've actually been knocked out for some time, maybe long enough for the family to redecorate for my 15th birthday."

"They've never gone so far before..."

"Well now in my family I'm practically an adult."

"Whatever, let's just look around, hopefully they're just hiding somewhere." Souta nodded and the two began walking around in the forest. Every turn they were met by green trees high and green grass below, it was a very confusing place to be. "Yo, what's that over there!" Yuta pointed at something that made Souta sigh in relief, it was an oddity in this stupid forest. Of course it wasn't necessarily a good one because as the two approached the tree they realized that Yuta was pointing at seemed to be a casualty of war. There was a man-dog-wolf-guy-person-thing on the tree with an arrow firmly in place on his chest. They approached whatever they were seeing with caution.

"He looks like he's been there a while," The arrow had a vine wrapped around it as Souta approached the tree. "Let me see if I can pull that arrow out,"

"Why would you do that?"

"If you got shot with an arrow don't you think you'd at least want to be buried? I mean it is common courtesy." Yuta had no objections towards Souta's reasoning and the latter clambered up onto the particularly large tree. Souta was even more cautious now that he was only a handful of feet away from the dog man, or whatever it was. As Souta reached out to grab the arrow his hand began glowing a purple hue as did the arrow, and as a result Souta couldn't grab the arrow because it shattered into pieces as if to be blown apart by Souta' glowing hand.

"Hey You!" Yuta spun around at the sound of the new voice, and what he saw put a great deal of fear into his heart. About ten grown men all holding bows already pulled and they all looked ready to let arrows fly in Sota's general direction. Souta raised his hands as if he was being arrested. "Step away from that Demon.

"Demon?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Souta turned around to find that the dog-man's eyes were open and had a brilliant yellow hue. The dog-man stood up and wrapped his arm around Souta's neck and smirked. His silver hair picked up with the sudden gust of wind, and with it came a foul feeling that crept over the situation as the sun set giving way to night. "If you shoot you'll kill this dimwitted boy." Yuta was caught in the middle looking at Souta and the dog-man then over to the armed villagers.

"Why should we care? He is obviously a demon that's in league with you Inuyasha!"

"Lower your weapons!" The order came from the side the villagers were on, but Yuta noticed none of the villagers opened their mouth. From the group of villagers stepped an imposing man. He had short black hair that came backwards naturally fully revealing his hazel eyes. Those eyes seemed to be set on the red outfit that Inuyasha was wearing. The man's hand gently moved to the hilt of what was obviously a sheathed sword. The villagers finally complied after he had come into the opening.

"Oh, Daichi-sama, it's good that you're here. That demon has released Inuyasha."

"You idiots, this isn't a demon! This is a human boy," he sniffed the scent that emanating off of Souta's body, "That smells a lot like Kikyo." Inuyasha added that last part inwardly.

"Then why would he release you!?"

"He obviously didn't know the tale of Inuyasha." Daichi's gaze fixed on Yuta who was still standing in the middle of things completely confused at the turn of events. "Are you with the boy being held by Inuyasha?" Yuta took everything in about him, the gentle but commanding tone of his voice, his stance, that of somebody of importance, his eyes that bespoke defiance, but of what he had no idea.

"Uh-uh, I mean yes I'm with Souta." The answer rolled out of Yuta and Daichi nodded.

"Inuyasha, let the boy go!"

"Sure," Inuyasha's grip lessened and Souta could feel a rush of air entering his body after the period of restraint. "But I will need this from him," Inuyasha's index and middle finger along with his thumb pierced into Souta's side. Inuyasha's fingers quickly came out with a blood spattered object. With a shake the dog-man held up the gleaming object.

"The Shikon Jewel!?" It was the first time Yuta had heard any sense of urgency from Daichi. Inuyasha grinned as he threw Souta to the side, he was bleeding now that there was a gash in his side. "How in the world did..." Daichi drew his sword and rushed Inuyasha, "You won't get a chance to use that jewel."

"Oh come on, who the hell are you to think you can stop me, a soon to be full fledged demon!?"

"I am Daichi Kazahana, the last of the four Sword Saints!" Daichi raised his blade as he jumped flying towards Inuyasha.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha came at Daichi and his claws clashed with Daichi's katana. Daichi was able to push Inuyasha back and take another swing, which knocked the Shikon Jewel out of Inuyasha's other hand. "You bastard!"

"Quick, take the jewel and the child back to the village." The villagers went into action grabbing Yuta up and another villager snatched the Shikon Jewel from the grass and they began to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha tried to attack the villager holding the Shikon Jewel, but as he approached him he felt a sharp pain and then an inability to move.

"Your opponent is me," Daichi had run Inuyasha through with his sword. All Daichi could see was crimson leaking out of Inuyasha's mouth and his wound. Daichi used his other hand to grabbed the katana he was previously wielding with one hand and proceeded to use all of his strength to throw Inuyasha off of his sword in the other direction. Inuyasha crashed into the ground hard and didn't move.

"Don't think you can just discard me that easily, you bastard!" The words came forth after ten seconds, Daichi had been waiting the whole time for Inuyasha to move. Inuyasha mustered the strength to rise and then gritted his teeth. "Blades of blood!"

"It's been some time since you all returned, and with quite the find. The Shikon Jewel I had though lost, and a young boy."

"I hope Daichi-sama has taken care of Inuyasha for good"

"He won't do that, Kikyo made him promise that if something like this should ever happen-" A villager burst into the room as the old lady was speaking. He looked around briefly, saw two villagers a young boy who didn't look like he was from around here and Kaede, the priestess of the village.

"Daichi-sama's back, he wants to see you Kaede-sama!"

"I see, so it's finally over." Kaede hustled to her feet and out the door along with Yuta. Right there in the middle of the village square Daichi stood with one hand grasping a bloodied wrist that was connected to a blood covered body, the blood only noticeably because it was a shade darker than the red the body was already outfitted with, Daichi's other hand was securing his shoulder where he was sporting a boy who was bleeding intensely. "My my, you have had a trying day."

"Heh, no time for jokes Kaede, they both need medical attention immediately." Daichi smiled a bit as there were a couple blood smears and stains on his clothes but it was very apparent that none of it was his own blood. Kaede nodded and delegated villagers to take the boy while she personally took to Inuyasha's care. As soon as she had Inuyasha in her hut she placed a set of prayer beads around him, then went to work. Yuta turned to go over to see if Souta was okay.

It was some time before Souta opened his eyes, he winced with pain as he looked around. His eyes were strained with fatigue. He smiled when he saw Yuta's face then the smile disappeared when he saw the dog-man posted in the corner with a look of indifference.

"So you're finally awake," Kaede made it sound like more of a statement than a question and Souta only nodded in response. The young boy sat up and took a better look around the room. He saw an imposing man standing in another corner of the room and villagers littered about the remaining space. "You have to tell me why the Shikon Jewel was inside of you."

"The what?"

"So you didn't even know it was inside of you," She looked a little disheartened, but she remembered what had happened so long ago. "It must have been because of what she did, burning the Shikon Jewel didn't make it disappear, it only broke it apart to be reformed somewhere else.

"That makes sense seeing as how this looks like Feudal Japan to me."

"Feudal? This is just Japan, what do you mean Yuta?"

"Where me and Souta come from these are just events in time that have already passed. So if what your saying is true the jewel reformed in her ancestors, and Souta comes from a line of Priests."

"I see,"

"How are you all just talking like it make sense all of a sudden?" Souta's voice heightened due to unease and aggravation. He pointed at Inuyasha "That guy over there stabbed me yet he is just sitting here like nothing happened. And you guys are saying not only did he pull a piece of jewelry out of my side, but that it makes sense that someone burned the jewel and it reappeared in me centuries later. None of that make sense, absolutely none of it!"

"Calm down, it will be ok."

"I'm going to kill all of you when you decide to sleep." Kaede smiled at Inuyasha defiance to submit to the terms she had given him earlier.

"Well that is why I asked Daichi to stay for a while. You felt the results of confronting him so I would assume you aren't looking to go through that again." She hit a sore spot as Inuyasha grunted and looked away. "Anyways, back to you Souta. I was wondering how exactly you managed to come here, if you say that you are coming from the future."

"I don't know, I kind of just fell down the well and then I met that monster and I came up here." Souta touched his wounds, he winced.

"Regardless you are here now and the Shikon Jewel has made a reappearance," as she was speaking Kaede held up the jewel in her aged hand. It shined, brightly reflecting the light from the fire that was burning to warm the room.

Suddenly the dog-man sprung into action, "I thought you would have it on you, you old hag." Running full speed he snatched the Shikon Jewel from Kaede and bared his claws at the wall in front of him, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha ripped right through the wooden wall and kept running, "Now I'll become a fully fledged demon for sure. Then I'm coming back to this village to tear it down, bit by bit!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I thought he had better judgment than that." Daichi hadn't moved too much, just shifting his head to look at Inuyasha as he went through the motions. "Unfortunately I can't match him in straight speed, he is going to stop somewhere in order to try and figure out how to use the Shikon Jewel."

"That would be our best chance to stop him," Kaede was already thinking along the same line as Daichi.

Daichi looked at Souta with a look of appraisal, "Right, now since you are a priest I assume you at least know some novice techniques, taking into account your age."

"Well, uh, there aren't exactly any demons left in my time so the need for priests, at least this kind of priest, is kind of gone." Souta looked away not wanting to see a look of disapproval in Daichi's eyes.

When Souta finally looked at Daichi he noticed that he still wore the same look of appraisal. "Well its odd, if it is as you say, that there are no more demons, then why are your muscles developed in a fashion that suggests you are warriors."

"Well it's because we were training in the sword style of Daichi Kazahana. My grandpa says that the style was passed down through the family as tradition."

Finally Daichi's air of maturity cracked and he looked at Yuta incredulously, "Wait, wait, wait, you mean I am a famous swordsman even in the far future when swordsmen aren't needed?" Yuta nodded, "A-and that means I have a family in the near future..." He trailed off with thoughts of what type of family he could have in the future. "Wait, that can't be right. I have scoured the entire land and not one person has shown the capabilities to properly learn my Zone of Influence style, I highly doubt I will be able to pass on my sword style."

"Zone of Influence style?"

Daichi sobered up and returned to his calmer self. "I can tell you later, both of you will come with me."

"But they're just kids!"

"Kaede, just listen to yourself, one of these boys is apparently a descendant of yours seeing as how the Shikon jewel has been ripped out of him, and the other claims to be a descendant of mine. They aren't just kids, I was looking to have these two swords imbued by you Kaede, but I suppose that will have to wait until we take Inuyasha down." Daichi pulled unraveled a pair of objects that were wrapped by a heavy cloth. "If you have studied in my style then you should at least know how to hold one of these and attack." Souta was shaking a little as he took hold of the sword.

"We're going to fight a demon?"

"That's right Souta, now hurry, we must catch him before he unlocks the power of the Jewel."

"Wait," Daichi turned around to look at Kaede. "Take this, to capture him," she handed Souta a bead necklace, the beads were like large dark purple pearls. "When you get it around his neck, tell him to sit."

"T-thank you Kaede-san."

"Come on we have to hurry." Souta gripped the sword placed before him and, moving through to pain, hustled in line with Daichi and Yuta.

After they were successfully away from Kaede's house and on the outskirts of the village Daichi turned to Souta, who was breathing heavily just walking. Once again Souta was met with Daichi's gaze of appraisal, "You are strong for not protesting on account of your wounds."

"No, I just feel like it's kind of my responsibility to get back that Jewel."

"It's funny that you mention it because it really is your duty to do just that. Kikyo pledged her life to keep the Jewel away from greedy demons who wished for its power. As such the duty falls upon you as well." Daichi began pushing through numerous branches as he cleared a way through the thick corpse they had just entered. "It is a shortcut to the next town. Once we get there we'll re-dress your wounds and start our search for Inuyasha using that village as a base."

"That's good," Yuta was the one who seemed the most worried about Souta's wounds, he was able to not look at Souta struggling for more than five minutes. "Kazahana-san, can I ask you a question?" He took the pause from the master swordsman as a yes, "what did you mean "Zone of Influence" style. My grandpa never said the style had a proper name. He just taught it as Daichi Kazahana's sword style."

"Just as I thought, if that's the case not even my own blood was prepared to truly learn about my sword style." Daichi made it through the clearing and waved his hand, signaling the boys to stop. "There's the town, let's go and find us a place to sleep, I'll tell you about it when we get a place." Souta nodded and struggled down the hill that was separating them from the small village below. The sun was falling, but the villagers were still moving about in an attempt to get some last minute errands in before they had to switch to candlelight. They walked down the main street of the village where it appears the market was. It was here that Souta felt the strength he had when he had first set out finally give and he dropped to his knees.

Yuta went to a knee next to Souta with concern on his face, "Souta, are you all right!?"

Souta nodded absently, "I-I'm fine. I...," he tried getting to his feet, but instead he just used whatever strength he had left and collapsed on the hard ground."

Yuta shook his downed friend, "Souta?" he shook him again, "Souta!?" Daichi turned to see Souta and simply watched as Yuta shook him. The scene began drawing concerned villagers.

"Make way!" One villager in particular stepped out of the crowd and pushed Yuta out of the way. "You aren't helping him," she flipped Souta over and ripped apart his buttoned shirt to see the numerous unnaturally red bandages on his body. "He's bleeding through the bandages, why is he traveling in this condition!?" She looked up at Daichi who was simply looking at her. She didn't look a day older than Souta and Yuta, she had a simple hairstyle, letting it flow freely down just past her shoulders. Her black bangs came in front of her face and down to her chin, covering most of her facial features. She started checking his vitals after propping him up on her knees. "Well!?" She had a naturally soft undertone to her voice that Daichi could barely detect as she whipped out the loud volume.

"I can explain later, is there a place we can go to get him bandaged up?"

She nodded, "We can go to my house, but I can't carry him."

"I-I'm fine...I can get up now." Souta, who had regained consciousness started moving his upper body with the goal of a sitting position, his body started shaking.

The girl gave Souta a palm thrust to the head to knock him cold, "No, you aren't fine."

"Hey, why'd you do that!?"

Daichi scooped Souta up with one hand and put him securely under his arm, "Because Yuta, if he were to start moving himself he might die from blood loss. Now where is your house, miss."

"It's this way," She started to jog off down the street with Daichi and Yuta in tow, "And it's Aya."

Once again Souta opened his eyes and tried to rise to sitting position, he winced as he ached all over. His hands went over the bandages that were on him and he realized that they were all replaced. "If you want to thank anyone, it would be Aya-san." Daichi pointed to the girl who was looking at Souta through her bangs that acted as a barrier that didn't allow Souta to get a good look at her. "She replaced your bandages, and now thanks to her we have a place to stay."

"Well anyone would willingly accommodate the Sword Saint Daichi Kazahana and his pupils."

Yuta was a bit confused, "Pupils?"

"Well now that Souta's awake let me finish answering your question about my sword style." Daichi took a deep breath, sighed, and then sat down on the ground. "First a little about me, my master was considered the first Sword Saint and he had two friends who were also exceptionally skilled with a blade. So they became the Legendary Samurai trio, but after a while my master, Ryoji Kazahana, began to teach me-"

Yuta raised his hand and cleared his throat to signal that he was going to talk, "So your sensei was your father too? Does that mean that your sword style doesn't originate from you?"

"No, Ryoji Kazahana wasn't my father, when he discovered me I was just simple Daichi, a villager's son without enough renown to warrant a family name. He took me in, trained me and allowed me to take on his family name."

"But that means your style doesn't originate from you."

"Let me finish will you?" Daichi shook his head, "Now, my master only taught me the basics every swordsman should know, but from there I developed the style known as the Zone of Influence. With that unique style I became a part of my master's group. At the time they were being paid to fend off an organized bandit raid on a shrine that had old relics that would have been worth a fortune. Fighting alongside a score of warrior priests me, my master, and his two friends fended off a 200 bandits. For that feat we became known as the four Sword Saints. Unfortunately since then, my master died of old age, and his two friends died fighting each other trying to see which was the better. It turned out that they were equal until the very end." Daichi looked around to see everyone looking intently at him waiting for more of a story. He cleared his throat and began again, "My Zone of Influence style is unique because it requires an extensive usage off chi, and unfortunately most people don't have the amount needed in their whole body or even come close."

"Wait wait wait, chi? As in that energy inside of your body?"

"Everyone has it and uses it all the time in conjunction with your muscles to perform any type of physical action, but my style uses more than a typical amount of chi." As he explained further his eyes fell on Souta. "I must say that before now I had scoured all of Japan looking for someone to pass my knowledge onto and I thought that it would be impossible. But now I see hope in you Souta, I could pass on the true teachings of my Zone of Influence style onto you."

"I-I would be honored to call you my sensei." His body was still in a weakened state.

"What about me Daichi?"

There was a long silence as Daichi's appraising gaze set on Yuta for the first time. "Well as you have made clear my own blood was not skilled enough to learn the true art of my style." Yuta's head lowered at the obvious sign of rejection, "But much like Souta and how the Shikon Jewel managed to skip a couple generations before reappearing, it appears the talent in my blood can bee found in you, even if it is a little watered down. You may need a bit more work than Souta, but you have promise as well."

Yuta's face lit up, "Really!?"

Daichi nodded and sighed, "Well story time is over, Aya." She turned her eyes from Souta to look at Daichi, "Have there been any demon sightings recently?"

"No, I don't-" An explosion rocked the foundation of the building and Daichi gripped his sword.

"Looks like Inuyasha is testing out his newfound powers." Daichi grabbed his sword that was at his side and rose to his feet. "If we don't hurry Inuyasha might start destroying the village."

Yuta nodded, but just before he grabbed his sword his eyes fell upon Souta who was using his own sword to aid him in standing, "Uh, sensei. What about Souta, he doesn't have the strength to fight."

"That's only for Souta to decide, no one knows a body better than the person who owns it." Daichi looked at Souta who just made it to his feet.

"I don't care how well he thinks he knows his body, I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on him."

"I'll be ok Aya, I can manage." Aya still stubbornly grabbed onto Souta's arm, and he sighed.

The group went outside and after a couple of turns they were at the main street of the village where they saw the dog-man they were assigned to stop. Inuyasha stood looking at nothing but Daichi. Inuyasha looked transformed, his body had bulked up a bit and his claws had gotten longer, but the most noticeable thing was his eyes. The part of the eyes that was supposed to be white had become crimson and they seemed to hold an untold level of bloodlust.

"It looks like he has tapped into the powers of the Shikon Jewel."

"That's right you crappy Saint, and now, with these new powers, I'll smash you." Inuyasha broke off into a dead sprint towards Daichi with a whole new level of speed. Before Daichi could even take his sword out of his sheathe Inuyasha was upon him, Inuyasha raised his claws to attack. "Way too slow!" Rather than hear the sound of flesh tearing he heard a strange thunk. He realized that Daichi hadn't unsheathed his sword rather he opted to block Inuyasha with his sheathe. Using the moment Daichi drew his sword from the sheathe while he was still blocking Inuyasha.

"Even as a demon you are much too weak to defeat me. Perhaps if you had been alive these past 50 years you would be much stronger than me, but that's not the case." Daichi pushed Inuyasha back and got into a strange stance. "Now that I've gotten into this stance my victory is assured."

"What the hell are you babbling about you stupid Saint?"

Souta was startled as he looked at the aura that was beginning to reveal itself. It was a teal aura that was swirling about Daichi, "I-its the true style of Daichi Kazahana!"

"I don't care what kind of style you have, it won't last against my raw power, speed, and stamina!" Inuyasha rushed in and swung wildly, and Daichi raised his sword. Inuyasha's claws were caught by the blade then Daichi shifted and threw the attack away leaving a vulnerable spot on Inuyasha which Daichi attack with a quick jab of his sword. Inuyasha jumped back when he saw the blood dribbling down his chest.

"I have to say," Inuyasha took the blood in his hands and looked up with a smile. "Thank you!" In a split second Inuyasha was in the air with his bloody hand cocked back, "Blades of Blood!" Sending the powerful attack down towards Daichi. The sheer power of the attack threw Daichi flying backwards past Yuta, Souta, and Aya who were just watching the two go at it.

Aya let go of Souta and stood between Daichi, who was picking himself up, and Inuyasha, who had just landed neatly on the ground. "If you're a demon, then I should be able to stop you, after all I am the head priest, Aya Sagano!" She clasped her hands together and pointed both of index fingers up towards the night sky. Inuyasha just snarled as he looked waiting to see what Aya would do. Aya then released her hands and shoved her palm through the air in Inuyasha's direction. White energy poured out of Aya's hands and smacked into Inuyasha who began writhing in pain. "It should purify the demon in Inuyasha, suppressing it for a while so we can handle him." Just as Aya said that Inuyasha's eyes began changing back to a normal white, his claws started shrink and disappear into fingernails, and his silver hair began to gain color and slowly changed to black. Inuyasha taxed by the reversion from full fledged demon to completely human, fell to his knees and Aya, who was taxed from preforming the high grade purification technique, fell as well. Yuta hustled over to Inuyasha while Souta made his way to Aya. Yuta put the necklace Kaede gave to them around Inuyasha's neck.

"Wh-what the hell do you do to me!?" Those were Inuyasha's last words before he collapsed on the ground and the Shikon Jewel stumbled off of his person and onto the ground where Daichi picked it up.

* * *

**Axelpro:** Even if you were wondering and wanted to continue wondering if Inuyasha was actually going to be an antagonist in this, he isn't. Comments are always welcome.


	3. The Fragile Jewel Pt 1

**Axelpro:** I know it's a quick update, but I'm trying to get this beginning finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter, just a but load of action.

* * *

"Yes, that's the way, it is very important that you have the motions completely mastered before you can start learning to implement the necessary chi for the style." Daichi watched as Souta and Yuta went at each other with a pair of wooden swords. The real metal weapons were laying neatly beside their sleeping mats back inside the shrine. "Are you sure this isn't disrupting you from your duties Aya?"

Aya was watching the two beside Daichi with a cup of tea in her hands, "Oh of course not. I barely have any duties, I just help those who come my shrine and keep it in shape. It really doesn't require too much effort when only I live here."

"But that isn't the case any more is it?" Daichi smiled when he looked around, "You have three swordsmen, one master and two apprentices, and a half demon staying with you." When he mentioned the half demon he looked over at Inuyasha, "Of course he is being less than demonic right now." It was as the Sword Saint said, Inuyasha was still recovering from the attack that was dealt by Aya as his hair was still black signifying the fact that his demon half was still being suppressed.

"It should wear off some time today, it was my strongest holy spell so it has every right to do that kind of damage."

"I can hear you, you know that right?"

"Oh, I know."

Inuyasha took it as a challenge and scrambled over to the young priestess, "Hey, even if I am a human, I can still smash you. So I would choose your words more carefully."

"Okay okay, I promise I will." Aya smirked and Inuyasha was a little puzzled by the response.

Finally deciding not to give it further thought he turned to Daichi, "See, why can't all humans be like her? Always have to be so stupidly stubborn all the time I mean-"

"Sit!" at the utterance of the words the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow fiercely and in a second Inuyasha's face was brought to the ground. Aya looked over at Inuyasha, "I hope you like my new choice of words, or word I should say," she said whilst laughing.

"Oh real funny you damn priestess! If I had my demon powers, even just the normal half, I would tear you to shreds!"

"Sorry to cut in but I have been meaning to ask, how did it feel to become a fully fledged demon?" Inuyasha sobered up to answer the serious question posed by the veteran swordsman.

"Well, I didn't feel like I was in control. I mean, I could feel the power, and it was great, but I just didn't feel like I could use all of it."

"Well you aren't strong enough on your own yet. So I wouldn't try using this thing," he held up the Shikon Jewel. He shifted his focus back to Yuta and Souta just in time to see Souta put his sword in perfect placement to parry one of Yuta's wilder attacks. With that clash they separated and bowed towards each other. "We should be getting back to the village, Kaede may be getting worried about these young ones, so I guess we'll be seeing you Aya."

"Oh, but I think it's time I leave this old place and follow you."

"Wait I thought this place was your home?"

"Yes, but my father found this shrine exactly the way it is now five years ago. He left putting me in charge, but now I think it's time I set out too. Plus I think it might be beneficial if I were to meet with this Kaede, she must be an experienced Priest if she guards the Shikon Jewel."

"I think we should let her tag along," Yuta popped his suggestion into the transaction of words. "I mean she really doesn't have anything to lose she wants to keep, and we don't stand to lose anything-"

Souta pipped in, "On the contrary, we are gaining something."

"Yes, we gain the ability to suppress Inuyasha's demon half at will-"

This time Aya slid her bit in, "Um, I can't exactly do it will. That spell uses up a great deal of spiritual energy. It is a wonder that I have mastered it enough that I can still stand and talk after I use it."

"Correction, we gain the ability to suppress Inuyasha's demon half when absolutely necessary, not to mention we gain another person to talk to on our travels, so in the end of the exchange we get only benefits."

Daichi raised his hand in surrender, "Heh, I wasn't even really against her coming along, but I still defeated. You can come if you feel like it Aya." Aya nodded, "All right, Souta and Yuta."

"Sensei?" Their voices were in unison for the response."

"Grab your swords, we're leaving right now." He turned to the half demon who had recovered from smashing his face onto the ground and was now sitting down nonchalantly. "I trust we aren't going to have to knock you out or anything in order to get you come with us, right?"

"I'll come, but I'm going to leave as soon as my demon powers come back."

"Heh, when your demon half returns to you we are going to see just how strong an incantation Kaede put on those beads around your neck." Yuta and Souta returned from retrieving their sword and on that note Daichi stood up. "Let's start getting back."

* * *

"I must say, you two are progressing quite nicely. I can't imagine how fearsome you must have been in your time." Daichi and company just reached the base of a large hill, this particular hill was all that was separating them from Kaede's village.

Souta smiled and scratched his head, "Well in our time there isn't a need for much violence any more. You know, no more demons or anything." The group started going up the mountain of a hill.

"Yes, but the land is still separated is it not?"

"In a sense yes, but in our time people are very peaceful, so there's no need for war."

"It must be a good place to live, but I would feel useless."

Yuta cut into the conversation with a big smile, "But we are second to none in the dojo where my grandpa teaches your style." To that Daichi smiled as Yuta expected.

"Good, very good, but I'm afraid I can't even begin to teach you about the true style. While your movements are close to perfect you need experience, and without you having experience with fighting I couldn't even begin to describe where to draw the chi I spoke of from."

"Well I think you are going to get a taste of battle very soon." Now it was Inuyasha who cut in, he was busy sniffing the air with a concerned look on his face. "This air reeks of demonic presence, it's clearly emanating from the village." Just as he finished the statement they reached the top of the hill, and from that vantage point they could see the village clearly. It was dark, an unnatural darkness that seemed to be emanating from the center of the village, lightning ripped through sky and wind was swirling about. Water from the irrigation overflowed into the village, spurred by demonic energy. "It looks like someone else has heard the Shikon Jewel is back."

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Daichi was already in a dead sprint down the hill when he gave the command. Regaining their senses after staring at the scene before them in awe the rest of the group followed suit, Yuta and Souta both put their hands on their swords. As soon as Daichi came off the incline of the hill his sword was drawn and he was racing for Kaede's house.

"Well aren't you in a rush?" The voice made Daichi stop and look around, it was a voice that even sounded tainted with the presence of a demon. All of Daichi's hairs started to stand on end in the presence of this demonic pressure. "You are looking for the old woman who thinks she is a priestess?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Daichi dropped into his stance and started looking for the demon that was speaking to him. He was doing everything in his power to stay calm, everything in his body was telling him to take flight rather than fight.

"It's funny, because I seem to have what you are looking for right here!" The demon suddenly appeared from what appeared to be nothing. His hand was wrapped round Kaede's neck, she was grabbing at his ghostly pale wrist that was squeezing her throat with all her might in an attempt to free herself.

This demon looked to be a human. He didn't have any wings, or any other animal parts. His skin was extremely pale, as if he had lived his entire life without experiencing any light, but even that didn't make him look non-human. What stamped the fact that he was a demon was his long ice blue hair that spiked uncontrollably and came down a bit past his waste along with his piercing jade green eyes that were glowing. He was wearing a black robe, but it was open and it was clear that he was wearing armor underneath.

"Now I can feel the presence of the Jewel on you," he grinned bearing his fanged white teeth that glistened devilishly with the sudden flash of lightning. "You want her to live you give me the jewel, and just so you know, I don't mind killing her and then taking the jewel from you by force." Daichi started to weight the options in his mind while he didn't move from his stance physically. "Oh no no no, you don't get a chance to think." He increased the pressure around Kaede's neck, who up until now was struggling quietly. There was a frightening forced exhale from Kaede that signified that she was officially no longer able to breathe in her condition. This exhale made Daichi reach inside his clothes and drew the jewel. The demon held out his free hand waiting for the prize. Without further hesitation Daichi tossed the jewel into the demon's hand, he grabbed the jewel and in the same moment threw Kaede aside by merely releasing his grip and exerting his demonic pressure. "Thank you, now I'll be sure to spare her life out of this entire village, of course that is if she can refrain from attacking me, being the priest that she is."

"What? Why do you have to destroy the village?" Was Souta's complaint as the rest of the group just arrive, minus one Inuyasha.

The demon held up the jewel in his hand, fully taking in its beauty, "Well you see, I don't have to, but I want to test out this jewel as soon as possible. And looking around I see a number of test subjects, ranging from the villagers to the very ground of this village." The demon balanced the jewel on his abnormally long tongue for all to see. "Before I assimilated the Shikon Jewel I'll tell you who I am, for a may not be the same person afterwards." Somehow the demon was still speaking fluently, despite having his tongue extended. "I am the Azan Maou, Demon King of Elements!" With that he started to draw his tongue back into his mouth.

"I don't think so! That jewel is mine!" Inuyasha leapt from a nearby rooftop towards the Demon King. Azan simply pointed his finger and a violent bolt of lightning burst from his hand and connected with Inuyasha before the latter could move his body. What ensued was Inuyasha shaking violently from the unwanted burst of energy. A crispy Inuyasha dropped from the sky and hit the ground hard next to the group, shaking at irregular intervals.

"Who might you be? And why on earth would you place your allegiance with humans?" Azan had stopped reeling the jewel in slowly and withdrew his tongue all at once.

Just as Azan had surmised Inuyasha started to get up, "Name's Inuyasha, and don't push it, I'm not with these humans. I just want that jewel that you swallowed."

"Well isn't that just too-" Azan was cut short and his eyes widened. The Demon King fell face first into the dirt, and didn't move. There was a long silence as they all watched, waiting for something to happen to the Demon King. Their guess was correct because Azan looked up with an insidious look. "I-I-I can feel it, the power!" Azan started to get to his feet as a strange dark purple aura began to envelope him. "This power, i-it's!" Daichi could see the eyes in the Demon King, they were shaking violently inside his head. The color of the eyes started to change they went from their Jade green to a blood red. Azan opened his mouth to let out a roar of pure energy that enveloped the sky around the village. When he was finally done with his roar he refocused his now crimson eyes on the group before him. "Heh, five on one is a bit unfair don't you think?"

"Well when you consider the fact that you just inhaled the Sacred Jewel I don't know."

"Very funny little girl, but I still think I should even up the odds." He points his finger into the air and a red lightning bolt fired straight towards the sky. "That should do it?"

Aya was a little puzzled "Do what? You just fired some demon lightning into the air. I don't see any reinforcements," as Aya looked around for the comrades Azan was talking about Yuta and Souta just looked at the demon in front of them with terror in their eyes.

"Damn it dad, do you really need our help against some stupid humans?" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but it carried a similar, if somewhat weaker, demonic presence.

"Yeah, I mean do you really think they're going to cause you a problem?"This was different than the first.

"Relax, maybe father is finally realizing that he's getting to old, and he needs our help now. We should be more than happy to assist our father." Again it was another voice, different from the first two.

"I see where you're going, maybe it's time for him to retire." A fourth voice appeared, but after this voice something strange happened. All at once four beings appeared, flanking Azan, two on each side. One appeared as the wind swirled him into physical form, another formed when a bolt of lightning hit the earth near Azan, then another formed from the ground, and yet another formed from a burst of water that erupted from the water that was flooding the village.

"Let me introduce my sons, Seraph of the winds, Aden of the flames, Damek of the Earth, and Shui of the waters. They are the princes of the elements, all of them half brothers, linked with me as their father, but none of them with the same mother and all born at the exact same time. Hence their powers limited to each of the elements, all under me, the being who controls all of the elements. How fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"They don't need a biography on us dad," it was Shui of the waters who spoke up.

"Yeah, what else are you going to tell them?" Aden was the next to speak up.

"Well I was going to tell them that you are all destined to fight each other eternally in an attempt to gain my throne, but I guess that would be going too far, now wouldn't it?" Azan bore his fangs with a teethy grin. "Anyways, you take the children and the halfbreed over there. I'll entertain the swordsman who graced me with the Shikon Jewel." He raised his hands towards Daichi, who was still in his stance.

"Sure thing pops!" Shui held out his hand, and a burst of water rushed forth sweep Yuta off of his feet before he could even swing his blade. Aden followed next by throwing fireballs at Inuyasha, forcing him to dodge each one, and Aden slowly started guiding him with the precision of his throws. Damek just looked at Souta, and then Souta was suddenly grabbed up by the very ground he was standing on. Finally Seraph broke apart into the wind and swept Aya away.

"Boys, always so rambunctious." Azan was smiling as he noticed Daichi's worry for his pupils and the priestess. "Don't worry, they aren't in nearly as much trouble as you are. Only when you combine all the power of my sons will you reach me, and even then I'm a bit stronger than that. Of course that is what makes me a king." Electricity surged forth from his hands, and sped towards Daichi.

"Haa!" The same teal aura that appeared when Daichi faced Inuyasha made its appearance. In an instant Daichi brought his sword to the forefront and started to catch the electricity with his blade. "This sword," he brought the sword around behind him and gripped it tightly with both hands. "It was blessed by the priestess you claimed to have "no power"." He brought the charged sword down, cutting through the air. The motion sent the electricity surging back towards its creator, who rose a wall of earth to block the attack. "I've faced elemental demons before, and usually they can't be hurt by the element they are born from, but with you, who controls all of the elements, it could have been two options. And you have just proved to me that it is the better of the two, or at least better for me."

"Ah, you mean that my weakness is that by controlling all of the elements, I in turn can be harmed by all of them, rather than being simply immune to all of them. Yes yes, but I hope that you don't think you can suddenly win with this knowledge."

"Well why not, I can just keep redirecting your attacks until one of them eventually breaks through."

"That's what you would think, but really think about it for a second, if that were the case wouldn't I have lost to one of my sons by now, mind you they are over a thousand years of age."

"Maybe, they just don't know how to fight you?"

"Oh, they've tried everything possible, believe me, but it in the end it all comes back to the fact that I have all of the elements at my disposal. Oh, and by the way," Daichi was slammed in the stomach by a rock that jutted out of the ground suddenly. He was sent onto his back as Azan laughed, "Not all of my attacks will be so direct as lightning." Azan's eyes started to glow as water began pouring out of his right sleeve, the water quickly froze around his hand giving him a makeshift sword of ice. His other hand became charged with electricity tainted with demonic energy, turning it red. As he took steps towards Daichi, who was scrambling to his feet, he started to step onto the air itself and was soon walking on air. The earth under him was pulled up and started to orbit around his person, just outside the aura of fire that appeared. "You could say, I am nature itself!"

Azan started the offensive by hurling the orbiting rocks at Daichi. One by one Daichi sliced through the rocks at just the right points so none of the pieces would hurt him. Azan then resorted to pulling the earth up from beneath Daichi, but the latter's reflexes were good enough that once he felt something out off place he was able to perform a short jump away. Azan's next attack was he started to kick the air in Daichi's direction, the action in itself was harmless, but it was the fact that every swipe through the air created a burst of fire surging towards the Sword Saint that was dangerous. Again Daichi started to cut through the fire with the utmost precision. When Daichi cut through one particular burst of fire Azan was already upon him, using the power of the wind itself. He brought his ice sword down from above and Daichi brought his sword up to block it. Then Azan slammed his clenched fist that was surging with red electricity into Daichi's side while he was still preoccupied with the sword.

"To tell you the truth, before I could only command one element at a time, it really was annoying, well at least now that I can use all of them at once I can see how much of a pain it was being only able to do one at a time. I'm sure I'll get the rest of the Shikon Jewel's power down eventually." As he spoke Daichi was shaking violently from the electricity. Finally satisfied with shocking Daichi, Azan roared, but it wasn't the sound of his voice that came out. What came out of Azan's mouth was pure thunder, and it carried enough power to throw Daichi flying backwards. When Daichi bounced hard off the ground he hard something crack. Azan let the ice around his hand turn back into water and seep into the dirt, then the Demon King rose his hands to the sky. Water began to shoot up from the ground and come together in a giant ball above Azan's head. "Just so you know beforehand, I hear from some of my friends that human afterlife isn't so bad."

* * *

Souta had his sword drawn as he looked at Damek, with terror in his eyes. The latter had simply thrown the former out of the ground in a completely different location than before. While Souta realized he was at the Bone Eater's well he realized he was still a ways away from the village. So many crazy thoughts raced through Souta's mind as he stood in front of Damek, hands shaking noticeable.

"You look like you've never seen a true demon before." As Damek spoke the color of his skin and the simple shirt and pants he was wearing started to change into the very color of the earth he was standing on. While his skin and clothes were now dirt brown his eyes remained a devilish green and his hair was still dark purple and in a ponytail. "That sword looks nice." He started to walk towards Souta, with his eyes solely on the sword, "Mind handing it over?"

"St-stay back!" Souta waved the sword to show that despite his fear he was going to fight.

Damek started to laugh, "You sound like you have plans to fight me. I'll make this quick," Damek rose his hand and his eyes started to glow. The Earth around him broke apart and started to float around Damek. "Let's see," one by one Damek started hurling his rocks at Souta. Without even needing to think Souta started to slice through the rocks. "Oh, so it seems that you do know how to fight." Damek seemed to be very pleased, but in truth he was right.

Souta knew how to fight, but that was all, ten years of experience with the Kazahana style of swordsmanship, ten years of going through motions of basic and advanced attack and defensive maneuvers, ten years of running through all possible situations one might find themselves in. It was literally all Souta had to rely on seeing as how he had no battle experience, no confidence in his own ability, courage only fit to stand on his own two feet rather than cower in the fetal position. All he had to rely on was the subconscious ability that years of practice had instilled in him.

Damek started to run towards Souta who simply stood with the same look of terror in his eyes. The demon grinned, bearing his demonic fangs towards Souta. The Prince of Earth stretched out his hand, reaching for Souta's throat. Instead of the pleasant feeling of human flesh Damek was met with the cold hard steel of Souta's sword. Damek simply smiled, "It really is a nice sword," and as he said that he started to clamp down on the sword. Damek's body started to change color, his skin and clothes started to take the color of cold hard steel, the same as Souta's sword. As Damek held Souta's sword he started to cackle, "You can't cut me anymore." Damek interrupted himself with his own insidious laughter, "You lose, you can't cut me!" Damek gripped Souta's sword hard and spun around hurling the sword as far away as possible along with the boy holding onto it with all his might. Souta hit the ground hard, but it wasn't long before he scrambled to hiss feet for fear of Damek taking advantage while he was on the ground. Damek slammed his right hand into the ground while still laughing, "You can't cut me, you can't!" As he was still going on his insane rant a steel spike erupted from the ground next to Souta, angled in such a way that it would pierce the boy. Souta's reflexes brought his sword around and he side stepped at the same time letting the sparks fly from his sword being pressed to the metal spike. The demonic metal retreated into the ground only to come up behind Souta. Again the boy's reflexes bought him to sidestepped the attack, only to have the spike retract once more. "I can do this forever! Because you can't win, because you can't cut me!" Damek opted to keep attacking with his rocks or spikes until Souta ran out of stamina, it was the safest way to win without exerting too much energy. The Prince of Earth was thinking ahead, and if by some miracle that human his father was fighting managed to weaken him then Damek would be able to swoop in and finish the job and claim the throne.

As Souta subconsciously rose to the challenge of staving off Damek's wild offense something began to build up inside him. Souta couldn't identify as his body continued to cut through rocks and evade and deflect metal spikes. Finally that something surged forth in Souta and he began to cut through the rocks and deflect the spikes rather than just his reflexes. There was another power in Souta as well, something about the young swordsman was different. Damek realized this when he looked at what used to be Souta's hazel eyes and found that they were a dazzling shade of purple, and they seemed to be glowing. Before Damek could voice his opinion on the turn of events the same purple color that was Souta's eyes started to pour out into a powerful aura. "I-I-I think!" Souta heaved his sword behind him and set Damek in his sights. "I can cut!" He brought the sword down, cleaving through the air, which was once docile. Now the wind surged toward Damek, colored by the purple energy that it carried. The energy sliced into Damek and sent him onto his back, it all happened in a flash.

"T-that's impossible!" He got up and looked down to see a chunk of his waist was missing, completely incinerated by the energy he was hit with. "What are you!?" Damek was livid at by mere thought of being cut by a young kid like Souta. Damek would have simply healed over his wounds and kicked the intensity of his attack, but this wound was very different from what a normal person could give him, and if he knew he was facing said opponent his tactics would have been a lot different. "Some kind of Holy Swordsman!?" It was remnant of the spiritual energy around his wound that was keeping him from simply using the earth around him to heal his wound. "I suppose father is about done, I'll go check on him." Damek gave Souta one last look at disgust, while he hadn't been defeated his ego had been bruised.

Souta brandished his sword, his holy aura had dissipated with that last attack, but his confidence was still rising. "N-no! We have to finish this, right here and now!"

Damek winced at the thought of continuing the fight, "Oh really now?" The Prince of Earth had the perfect card to play, he didn't want to continue the fight for fear of Souta proving to be a lot more experienced than he had originally thought and this card would do the trick. Damek couldn't allow himself to die to some brat because of arrogance, "So you are going to pass up this chance I am giving you to go help your friends?" He turned around to face Souta, poker face on. "I have a lot more power than what I was throwing at you, but what you did seemed to be a fluke to me. I could always use all of my power to fight you, or you could just go save your friends while I go attend to business of my own. I'm not that terribly loyal to my father." Damek held his expression and waited for Souta's reaction. The latter didn't even offer any words before he bolted, running back towards the village. When he was safely out of sight Damek smirked, "Perfect." While did have more power, he didn't like the idea of fighting with such a blaring weak spot. The Prince of Earth began to disappear into the ground itself, the color of his skin and clothes changed to match the very ground he was merging with.

* * *

"Burn you stupid Human Sympathizer!" The Prince of Fire, Aden, had been firing fireballs for a while it seemed that Inuyasha hadn't tired a bit dodging the attacks.

"What who you call a human sympathizer, those stupid humans jumped and captured me." Inuyasha jumped back twice dodging two separate fire balls in the process.

"Then why do you still fight with them!?"

"With them? I'm fighting against you all, not with them, and don't get it confused. Your stupid father took the jewel, and that jewel belongs to me!"

"Jewel?"

"The Shikon Jewel, what are you an idiot? He took the Shikon Jewel and absorbed its powers."

"But the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, along with Kikyo, the priestess."

"I don't care how, but it's back. And that jewel is mine!" Inuyasha leapt forward with rage in his eyes, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" After a powerful stroke of his hand the streaks of energy surged towards Aden. Aden had to jump out of the way and winced at the fact that he actually had to go on the defensive. "Now step aside, I have to go rip the jewel out of your father's stomach."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, the one who will kill my father, is me!" Aden pushed Inuyasha's offense away with a series of fireballs that forced Inuyasha back to evading. "But I have done my share of research, everyone demon does after 500 years of living or so. And that Jewel shard, it's the key."

Inuyasha jumped to the side evading yet another fireball, "What the hell are you babbling about?" The half demon lunged forward, "Iron Reaver-"

"Not this time!" Rather than prepare for evasion Aden rushed forward and grabbed Inuyasha by his wrist stopping the half demon's attack halfway through. "What I'm babbling about is the crown!" Aden clamped down on Inuyasha's wrist and hurled him away. "The crown that makes you King of the Elements!" Fire started to erupt from the ground around Aden as he was charged with excitement about his revelation. "The Shikon Jewel, it will allow me to feel the power of all of the Elements! With it I can truly become a Demon God!"

"A-a Demon God?" Inuyasha was gathering himself when he heard the prospect.

"Yes, my father is too stupid and naïve, content with being nothing more than a king, but I'm different!" The fire that surrounded Aden intensified as the Prince of Fire indulged in his fantasy. "With the Shikon jewel not only unlocking the doors of the other elements but enhancing them to boundless limits as well, I can ascend to the status off a god. Being able to control all elements of the very Earth we live on, I would never be able to be defeated, never again!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Aden barely escaped the attack as he let the fantasy die for a moment so he could focus on the foe in front of him. "Sorry, but just keep dreaming, that jewel is mine for the taking!" With another swing Inuyasha sent out another attack.

Aden canceled out the attack by hitting it with fire of equal amount, "You have a lot of drive for a halfbreed, most of the half demons I've come in contact with are meek and simply waiting for death." Aden held out his hand towards Inuyasha and a constant stream of fire. Inuyasha started running to the side, but Aden simply followed with his hand. Now with his free hand Aden formed a gun and he smirked, "Just so you know Inuyasha." Electricity formed at the tip of of his "handgun". "Electricity falls within my jurisdiction as well, bang!" As he said it he fired the electricity from his hand and it stuck into Inuyasha while he was still running from the constant flame. In the process of being shocked Aden reached the halfbreed's body with his fire breathing hand. Inuyasha was covered by a constant stream of fire as Aden started to laugh, "In the end you still met the same fate as all the other half demons I've come across."

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The attack ripped through the stream of fire and cut into Aden's shoulder. The Prince of Fire immediately cut off the attack to favor his newfound wound. Inuyasha rose from the fire with a smirk on his face. "Robes woven of fire rat hair. That makes them your worst enemy, and since I'm wearing them," Inuyasha came at Aden with his claws.

"Then why the hell were you dodging all this time!?"

"I wanted you to feel like you actually had an edge, then when the moment came I would show you that you had no hope of winning from the beginning. So you'd realize that I played you for a fool."

Aden's look of astonishment disappeared into a fang bearing grin, "So you think after 10 centuries I haven't gained command of anything other than fire?" With that question posed he gave Inuyasha a swift backhand, sending the half demon flying through the air. Inuyasha landed with a thud but bounced off the impact and got to his feet rather in one swift move. "I still have my strength and electricity!" As he said that electricity formed in both of Aden's hands.

"Heh," Inuyasha got ready to fight. "Looks like I win,"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, you have fire, strength, and electricity while I have speed, stamina, and these claws. Since my robes cancel out your fire that leaves just strength and electricity. That means, unless I counted wrong, 3-2 with me on the top. So I'll win, right?"

"Interesting logic!" Aden started a full sprint for Inuyasha using his fire like a boosters to increases his speed.

"Well I am willing to test it!" Inuyasha broke out in dead sprint for Aden, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

* * *

**Axelpro:** I think the idea behind these new villains is pretty nice. King with four sons, all who obey him on the outside, and plot his death on the inside. Yet the King himself, knows and has planned it to be as such. Well anyways, what to expect in The Fragile Jewel Part two: Aya vs. Seraph, Yuta vs. Shui, Inuyasha vs. Aden pt 2, Daichi vs. Azan pt 2, and finally the start of the journey. Comments are welcome.


End file.
